fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Adhan Ends
"Mad" Adhan Ends is a cowboy skeleton. He was human once, but then he got shot by an angry...someone. Now he's back, and he wants some answers: who killed him, why he came back, and where his new card holder came from. The DBA Tournament seemed like a good place to train himself, and maybe among such eccentric folks he might find the culprit to his death, or the cause of his undeath. Powers After his death and apparent resurrection all of Adhan's abilities have been converted into cards, kept within the phylactery-esque card holder on his hip. His passive, Heart of the Cards, allows him to pull a card at random every turn that he can use without paying its stamina cost. He has a variety of abilities, including shaping bones and throwing cards. But his signature ability are his Monster Cards: Skeleton Gang Series, which allows him to summon a variety of skeletal minions with varying skills and a similar naming scheme. While weak individually, their shared passive, Gang Up, allows them greater accuracy and damage the more of them (and other allies) that are surrounding an opponent. Adhan has a flexible fighting style, which usually revolves around supporting his allies and staying out of the way long enough to steamroll the competition with an army of skeletons. Skeletons Adhan can summon: Blanky, Neighy, Shooty (not seen yet), Casty, Healy Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 58 Having been drawn in by Nico Bela's epithet mid-match, Adhan and his fellow DBA fighters (- Jane but + Voia) were tasked with helping her gather enough money to pay back her cousin in a few hours by completing a variety of odd tasks. The gimmick was that the six of them had to roll for control of Nico's body. Considering the group consisted of an edgelord killer, a hungry void demon, and an Imperito member, poor Nico had quite the experience. Adhan took control twice during this ordeal, with the first one being far more significant than the second. The first person to control Nico, Kwint Hitch, decided to go rob a bank instead of doing any of the tasks that were suggested to to the party. Roughly half an hour later, with little progress being made and the rest of the spirits getting antsy, the party collectively decided to reroll for control. Adhan managed to gain control (after the person who rolled 1 higher allowed him to take over) and quickly sped up the experience. A combination of teamwork, expendable minions, and luck allowed them past the security and into the bank's vault, which was filled with gold and golden statues. Police began arriving to apprehend Nico, but the detonation of the bank's security system and a powerful dangerous artifact (which completed Kwint's Imperito Orders) cleared a path for her to ride away on Neighy, Adhan's skeletal horse. Even after Adhan had to give up control, Neighy was used the rest of the campaign as the team's transportation and assistant. When he took control again, Adhan decided to do one of the less soul-tainting activities remaining: prep for the apocalypse. He bought some basic rations, and climbing gear. And as was the trend, he left without paying riding away on Neighy. He then gave control to Vulture after the conversation consisting of: "Do you want to go steal candy from a baby?" "Yes". After competing every task on the list in record time, the group went to the bowling alley, the assigned meeting place for Nico and her cousin, having Neighy pull their shopping cart of stolen goods (which was also stolen). There, the group had a very difficult time fighting Nico's cousin, Yore Kuzn, due to his Null Epithet Device preventing all epithet-related effects. Even when they were given bodies of their own, due to all of them being a part of Nico's Epithet no one could approach or hit him, and when they threw the environment at him he took half damage. It took bullshit and NPCs to get the thing off of him, but once he no longer had the device... Yore quickly got kicked in. Especially after Adhan summoned 2 of his skeletons and had them beat the stuffing out of him (due to Yore's gimmick and Gang Up) to set up the anime finisher of summoning a blood god. From there, the copy of Adhan's soul was released from Nico's Epithet and returned to its normal body. The body was already unconscious due to the DBA Match it was involved in, though. Trivia * Adhan's icon and name are references to several bad card hands. * The Skeleton Gang's icons were thrown together at the last minute as just minor variations of Adhan's icon. Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Characters